


In The Woods Somewhere

by hexedmaiden



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Manipulation, Outdoor Sex, Ritual Sex, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: “The ritual is pretty simple. A mortal, or in this case a demon, would need to ingest the ingredients and recite the spell on the scroll in the wilderness under a quarter moon. They say the ritual also requires the mortal to copulate with a god to siphon their immortality from them.”As punishment for letting Monkey & his friends get away, Davari forces Zeek to prove his loyalty.
Relationships: Font Demon/Monkey King (The New Legends of Monkey)
Kudos: 4





	1. into the trees with empty hands

When Zeek escaped his most recent fight with the Monkey King he reported back to Davari immediately. To say his master was displeased was an understatement. The markings on the demon's face burned as Davari forced him to kneel. Zeek went down without a fight. He wouldn’t give Davari the satisfaction of fighting back anymore.

“Now, Font Demon, if I didn’t know better I’d think you let that pompous idiot Monkey King and his little friends getaway.”

Zeek’s hand clenches briefly into a fist at his side, his eyes staring firmly at the ground.

“Luckily for you, I have a way for you to prove your loyalty to me. While the others have been working on translating the scroll of immortality, there has been a recent discovery. A ritual, that if proven true would grant a person with immortality much quicker than what we’re doing now.” Davari circles Zeek.

“The ritual is pretty simple. A mortal, or in this case a demon, would need to ingest the ingredients and recite the spell on the scroll in the wilderness under a quarter moon. They say the ritual also requires the mortal to copulate with a god to siphon their immortality from them.”

Davari stops in front of the demon, bending over to grab Zeek’s face to make him look his master in the eye. Davari’s fingers dig into the demon’s cheeks.

“You’re going to fuck the Monkey King and steal his immortality from him. If my plan works, well then, I’ll just have to take it from you won’t I? Don’t worry I’ll make it quick.”

𝄖

Zeek’s hands shake as he gathers his things for the journey to find the Monkey King once more. He stuffs the potion filled grenade into his hip pouch. He knows if he thinks about what he’s going to do he’ll be sick all over again. He can’t escape Davari, the other demon has a tighter leash on him now. There’s no use in trying to have Monkey or one of his god friends kill him. He’ll come back every time.

Being captured by the rebellion doesn’t seem like a bad idea. He’d be trading one cage for another, but he would be free. He vanishes from the cold dark concert room of Davari’s palace to the edge of the small village the Monkey King was headed to.

Zeek’s disguise is nothing too elaborate. He looked like every other average human man in his 20s with brown floppy hair and blue eyes.

He headed to the tavern and waited.

He swirled the cup of ale in front of him at the bar, almost spilling it when the doors crashed open. The merry band of misfits had arrived.

“Hello humans! It is I, Monkey King, here to rid your village of demons!” Monkey announced happily to the patronage. They all silently stared at the god for a moment before returning to their food and drink. Monkey and his three friends came up to the bar for drinks. Monkey stood next to Zeek while the others sat down at a table.

“Tough crowd, huh.” Zeek looked at the brunette with a smile.

“Yes. At least they haven’t chased us out with pitchforks and torches, so that’s good.” Monkey smiles back at him.

“Do you get chased from villages often?”

“Nah, it was only three times.”

“That’s terrible! I hope you weren’t hurt,” the demon feigns worry for the god, placing a hand on Monkey’s arm. His fingers trail down Monkey’s bicep. He knows that in truth, it would take much more than that to hurt Monkey.

“Me? Hurt? Never.”

“Thank the heavens for that.” Zeek takes a sip of ale. His eyes watch the Monkey King watch him. “I hope when you save our town from all those evil demons, that I might be able to reward you. I don’t have much in the way of gold, but I’m sure I can think of something.”

Zeek watches Monkey’s larynx bob in his throat at the implication of what he’s offering.

“I-I’d like that.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”


	2. i found something in the woods somewhere

Zeek could hear them making their triumphant return some hours later. He spent his time eating and drinking, though the ale barely affected him. Each passing hour the grenade in his hip pouch felt heavier, like a physical manifestation of the weight he felt pressing down on him. When he heard Monkey’s voice outside the door he felt his heart thump harder in his chest. 

The doors opened once more and the gods and monk filtered back in. This time the party went upstairs to the rented out rooms above. Monkey stayed behind. Zeek watched as dark brown eyes seemed to brighten when Monkey spotted him right where he said he would be. He watched as Monkey weaved through the much larger night time crowd toward him.

“Hello.” Monkey practically purred when he stood in Zeek’s space. 

“Hello again, Monkey King.” Zeek uncrossed his legs and moved forward on the barstool so that the god stood between his legs. “Here to claim your prize then?”

He watches as Monkey looks from Zeek’s long legs to his face. The corner of Zeek’s mouth pulls into a smirk. 

“Um, yes? Unless you changed your mind, which is fine.” Monkey gives him a genuine smile that breaks Zeek’s heart. 

“That’s very sweet, Monkey. But, I very much intend to keep my promise.” Zeek reaches out and pulls Monkey down into a kiss. 

𝄖

It didn’t take much convincing to get Monkey to follow him out of the tavern and into the woods. He had set it all up before anyone noticed he had teleported from the bar. A small fire lit up the clearing. A safe distance from the fire was a blanket and pillows that were laid out in front of a tent. 

Zeek pulled Monkey toward the blanket kissing him along the way. The god was very easy to distract, never noticing that Zeek dropped the love potion at their feet or the pale pink fog surrounding them. The demon pushed the god to the ground. Zeek unbuckled his trousers letting them fall to his feet. He stepped out of them and closer to where Monkey moved to lay on the blanket below. 

He pulled the tunic he was wearing over his head and revealed his true form. His sun-kissed tan skin became snow-white once more and short brown hair turned to long white strands. His blue eyes, however, remained. 

He watched Monkey stare at his naked form. The god's eyes traveled the length of his body making him shiver. He never had anyone look at him the way Monkey was. Like he was something precious. Beautiful, even. 

Zeek went to his knees, he crawled up Monkey’s body until his face hovered above the god’s. 

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen! Your eyes are my favorite shade of blue.” Monkey’s thick fingers brush Zeek’s face tucking some of his hair behind his ear. 

He can’t tell if the warmth he feels on his face is from the heat of the fire or something else entirely. Instead, Zeek pushes his face into Monkey’s palm and kisses the soft flesh. He trails his lip over the pad of Monkey’s thumb before sucking the appendage into his mouth. Zeek swirls his tongue a few times around the thumb before letting go. 

Suddenly, Zeek is flat on his back and Monkey is kissing him. He wraps his legs around the god. Monkey breaks their passionate kissing to pull at his armor trying to get it off. Zeek takes pity on him and sits up to help undo the buckles and ties that held his shoulder guards in place. Each time a new piece was removed Monkey would return his focus to the demon. Kissing and biting, his warm hands touching the demon everywhere.

Once Monkey was fully undressed Zeek reached for the vial of oil he had stashed among the pillows. He placed the vial into Monkey’s hand.

“I thought maybe you’d enjoy opening up your prize.” 

Monkey looks at his hand and back to him like he hung the moon and stars. 

“I’ll be gentle, I swear.” Monkey said with such conviction that Zeek felt he deserved it. That he deserved the gentle press of Monkey’s lips to him as he laid down, the gentle touch of Monkey’s fingers between his legs working him open, the whispers of sweet nothings. 

Zeek let himself pretend that Davari wasn't pulling the strings, that there was no love potion messing with Monkey’s mind. That just for tonight this was real. 

He whines when Monkey pulls his fingers out, but he doesn’t get the chance to miss them before Monkey presses his cock into Zeek. Monkey fucks into him slowly and shallowly until he’s fully inside. 

“Are you okay?” Monkey asks trailing kisses down Zeek’s neck. 

“Yes, please move.” Zeek sighs. 

Monkey pulls out just a fraction before snapping his hips forward. 

“Fuck! Yes, just like that.” 

Monkey sucks bruises onto the pale skin of Zeek’s collarbone. 

The god repeats the motion again and again thrusting into Zeek. Monkey’s hands slide under the demon’s back pulling him off the blanket and up onto his lap. Zeek’s fingers find purchase in Monkey’s hair to keep him from falling. Monkey’s movement’s stutter briefly before he starts to thrust up into Zeek in earnest. 

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” Zeek grinds into the god’s lap. One of Monkey’s hands moved between them to wrap around Zeek’s cock. 

“You feel amazing like you were made just for me.” The god’s grip on his cock tightens with each upstroke. Zeek bites his lip in pleasure holding back a moan. 

“Don’t hold back. I wanna hear the noises you make when I make love to you.” 

_ Love.  _

Zeek’s nails dig into Monkey’s back. He kisses Monkey desperately trying to tell him  _ I’m sorry _ and  _ in another life, this could be real _ .

Zeek pulls away to whisper into Monkey’s ear the spell Davari gave him;

“ _ Quacumque die invocavero te, Satan! _

_ Vita donum gratis data a Deo. Ecce quod chose.  _

_ Ita ut ea quae ipse vivet propter me. _ ”

Zeek feels an ache in his chest as his eyes grow hot and blurred.

_ Please don’t work. Please don’t work. Please don’t work.  _

“Wanna cum inside of you. Please let me cum.” Monkey sobs into Zeek’s mouth.

“You’ve been so good, Monkey. Cum for me.”

Monkey puts Zeek on his back once more and fucks into the demon chasing his orgasm. Zeek can feel Monkey’s erection pulsating inside of him as the god slammed deep into him as he cums inside of Zeek. 

Monkey collapses on top of him. He can feel Monkey’s racing heartbeat slow down. Monkey’s head lays over his heart as their sweat cools in the night air. It takes Zeek a moment to realize the god has fallen asleep.

Something bubbles up inside of Zeek. He breaks into silent laughter and tears trying hard not to disturb the temporary peace.

He doesn’t feel any different. 

He had drunk the wine, eaten bloody raw meat soaked in herbs at the tavern, had the best sex of his life, and recited the words from the scroll.

Still, there was no rush of new magic coursing through his skin. He felt nothing.

It didn’t work. 

Monkey would be safe.

They were safe.


End file.
